Atmos
Atmos is a floating landmass, suspended above the Numen Sea. Atmos City is the cultural hallmark city of the Atmos landmass. History Malos, shortly before his rise to godhood, set about creating a grand city, segregated from the world around it. He named his project, The Four Cities, a gem which he could mold to his desired form. Malos gathered all his strength and drew up Atmos island. A land mass that had existed in the center of the Numen Sea for as long as any still living care to remember. On this island he set about creating an infrastructure for his great city, one which all the people he chose, from all the races, could live freely. However at this great reveal of his power, something happened to him and his ideas of a perfect city. While Malos took notice of the individual diamonds in the rough, the rough took notice of him. Atmos was no longer a safe place, and it was his very desires that foiled him. Word spread quickly across Vasterion, greed taking root in the hearts of all but a few mortal races. The world had been shaken, with Malos at the center, oblivious to the death that lay at his door already. Malos labored at his project until the first of the boats arrived. Then there was fear. Turning his attention to the world below, he saw thousands of ships, from hundreds of ports across the globe, sailing towards his gem. He saw an end to his paradise that he himself ensured simply by virtue of having started. He panicked, seeing the horde of normalcy, in a mad dash to ruin his perfectly unique city. Malos tried to leave. Though he did not quite know where to go, so he reached out with his mind and soul, seeking refuge. It is in this great, selfish act, the first mortal ascended. Ripping into the fabric of reality to manifest his own plane, that of Chaos, a hub that would join the spokes of existence. This was a breaking point for the world. This was to Vasterion, what a first broken heart is to young child. As Malos pierced the veil, and joined the 2 halves of creation, they were blessed and doomed, never to be ignorant of eachother again. As Malos’ chaotic will bent the world around him, achieving ascension, he took all that he could with him. The most valuable thing for him were the people he had selected, so as he made his desperate escape, Malos scooped up his treasures, leaving an empty, half finished city in his wake. This was the moment in time that the Feywild, Abyss, Heavens, Hells and every other plane of existence was joined. Malos, in his folly, was hoping to collect all of existence within his city, to have a specimen of each of everything and then some more. This desire, this ignorant lust for a dream, is what ultimately guided his power. Steeped in this desire, he did not see the consequences of joining the worlds. Absolute chaos ensued, as not only the members of the intelligent races were forced together, but the races of the many planes as well. It would be a lie to say all turned out well... Genocides, plural, were wrought and the gifts of many a race were jeopardized in the process. What truly happened however, the details, as always are known to but a few.... Written History In the distant past, the floating continent of Atmos was entirely unpopulated by men or elves or orcs or any other races you might see commonly below. A gift from the gods, supposedly inspired by their adoration of mortal life, but a gift to be earned all the same. “The Day of Ascension” created many ripples, the first news of Atmos spreading like wildfire. The attention of the world was bent on discovering this places secrets. What they found was a paradise, rich in resources the likes of which ranged from rare to unheard of beyond the island's edge. Atmos promised wealth to any who might control its splendor. What happened next was really quite predictable.War. Full scale and destructive, spanning generations and claiming the lives of thousands upon thousands. For what it's worth, some of the gods were positively delighted by it. But in the end, it didn't seem to accomplish much of anything. Control of regions and resources changed hands too quickly to serve any real benefit to its holder, much of the island's splendor was left a burning ruin in the wake of bloody battles, the bodies piled up, and war fatigue set in. Finally, after almost 160 years, peace was brokered between all sides.The City of Atmos was founded from the terms of the treaty, Malos’ four cities, renamed, but finally fulfilling its purpose. A place of peace and prosperity, welcoming all races, religions, cultures, and creeds, with open arms and the promise of freedom. It is ruled by democracy, with each of the city's demographics accounted for in its elections, offering a voice and representation to the guilds, the artisans, the clergy, the races, and the city's residential districts. The elected council then makes judgments on matters of law and economy - there is no mayor, and no ruler or nation the city answers to.Whether it be by the blessings of the gods, the unique political structure, or the simple hard work of all those who strive to make the city better, ever since its founding, the city has flourished to greater prosperity than any other in the world. Due to its founding and structure, it should also be clarified that the City of Atmos doesn't quite have "nobility" in the traditional sense - since it is a collection and collaborative effort of many different races and nations, you cannot be a noble of Atmos. But, many nobles from outside the island, who are nobles in their homeland, do visit the island and make homes for themselves in the city and still enjoy a sense of elevated status, if only for their wealth and connections. That being said, the dynamic is slightly different, as the nobility do not see any inherent legal or economic advantage in the city simply by merit of their bloodline. Much in the fashion of the island's creation and the city's founding, all that one has here must be earned. Category:Locations